wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Generał
Generał - to orkowy herszt bandy znanej jako Gwardia Generała. Na tle innych Waaagh! ta horda zielonoskórych wyróżnia się przede wszystkim zachowaniem. W odróżnieniu od innych hersztów jej wódz każe mówić do siebie Generale i znacznie bardziej stara się o utrzymanie porządku w swoich szeregach. Wszystko to robi po to aby upodobnić się do Gwardii Imperialnej, którą to jest zafascynowany. Uważa się on za najlepszego generała we wszechświecie i żeby to udowodnić "stłucze każdego innego dowódce marnych człękusiów jaki stanie mu na drodze i jego bande tyż". Jego życiowym marzeniem jest zdobyć i zatknąć na swój honorowy szpantyk, głowę generała każdego znanego regimentu w galaktyce. W tym celu podróżuje on po całej galaktyce szukając na wszelkie sposoby przedstawicieli najbardziej znanych regimentów galaktyki. W celu upodobnienia się do gwardii Generał zrobił szereg dziwactw, które sprawiają, że orkowie z innych hord śmieją się z samej hordy, rzecz jasna tak długo jak nie przyjdzie im walczyć z samym Generałem. Herszt kazał sobie uszyć strój wzorowany na generalski, ujednolicił swoją bande pod względem uniformów a nawet zadbał nieco o higienę osobistą, oczywiście nie swojego ciała. Za to stara się jak może by jego krwisto-czerwony płaszczyk nie został ubrudzony (chyba że krwią wrogów) i bardzo wścieka się gdy to nastąpi. Tylko głupiec stanąłby na drodze tej potężnej góry mięśni, gdy wpada ona w furie związaną z ubrudzeniem lub co gorsza uszkodzeniem jego ukochanego "płaszczyka". Historia Generał "urodził się" na rolniczej planecie znanej jako Panem. Tam zaczynał od bycia zwykłym orkowym chopakiem. Nie miał łatwego życia. Wielokrotnie dostał po mordzie, głównie za to że pyskował do większych i silniejszych orków. Chyba tylko dobra wola Gorka i Morka sprawiły że ork ten nie został zabity przez burszujów i jakimś cudem dotarł na szczyt wielkiego wojennego kotła jakim była jego armia. Zdążył jednak przeżyć już liczne złamania, rany otwarte a nawet dziurę w czaszce, którą osobiście załatał, kawałkiem czaszki jaki odrąbał jednemu ze swoich przeciwników. Każda z tych ran czyniła go naturalnie większym, silniejszym i wytrzymalszym. Po kilkunastu latach nieustannego przelewania krwi, mordowania wszystkiego co stanie mu na drodze i finalnie wybijania mas przeciwników, awansował on w hierarchii bandy na szramiarza. Wtedy też zachwycił się majestatycznością gwardii Imperialnej, którą poznał rzecz jasna na polu walki. Widok idealnie uformowanych szeregów Żelaznej Straży Moridianu sprawił że sam zamarzył o posiadaniu takiej bandy. W samej walce z potężnymi regimentami niezłomnych Mordiańczyków o mało nie stracił życia co tylko utwierdziło go w przekonaniu że mając taką armie będzie niepokonany. Zabił połowę własnej bandy, żeby nazbierać dość zębów na potrzebne wyposażenie a następnie z pomocą swojego potężnego topora łańcuchowego pokonał herszta Urwiłeba. Owy topór został wcześniej zrabowany kosmicznym marines Chaosu z którejś z licznych band Khorna. Nie wiadomo jednak czy ten fakt jakkolwiek wpłyną na wynik pojedynku. Tak czy inaczej Generał, objął przywództwo nad bandą zwącą się o tamtej pory Gwardią Generała, chociaż powstała cała masa wersji alternatywnych tego Waaagh! przykładowe to: Gwardyja/Chałastra/Mięso/Latarki/Horda, Generała. Tak czy inaczej Generał miał całkowicie inne podejście niż każdy inny herszt. Kazał mekom "przestać robić dziwadła i zajonć sie sprzentem coby chopaki mogli lepiej tłuc ludziuf". Warsztaty zaczęły kuć broń i opancerzenie dla wojowników. Wkrótce każdy jeden chopak w Gwardii dysponował swoim własnym "mudurem" a także szablą/rembakiem i "latarkom". Miało to ograniczyć walki orków o sprzęt, chociaż wódz nie ukrywał radości jaką dawały mu bójki między chopakami to oficjalnie zawsze mówił, że lepsza zabawa jest kiedy można "stłuc kochasi pentaków". Generał był jednak wyjątkowy pod jeszcze jednym względem, chciał się uczyć, chciał wiedzieć coś o tym co go zafascynowało i bardzo zainteresowało. Słowem, ork chciał się dowiedzieć czegoś o prawdziwej Gwardii Imperialnej. Dopadł więc kilku żywych gwardzistów i zaczął ich wypytywać o różne drobnostki. Początkowo żołnierze Imperatora nie chcieli mówić, ale kiedy zdali sobie sprawę że herszt nie pyta o ruchy wojska i inne kluczowe sprawy, tylko o najzwyklejsze głupoty takie jak "co generał jada na śniadanie" nie szkodziło im odpowiadać, zwłaszcza że zwiększało to szanse na ich uratowanie. Generał wypuścił ich i kazał przekazać wiadomość, że "tera to on i jego chopaki som tu najlepszym regimentem i każdy kto myśli inaczej dostanie w ryja". W istocie Generał dotrzymał danego słowa i pokonał Imperium, tym razem jednak powiększając swoją wiedze nie tylko o zwyczaje obiadowe generalicji, ale także o innych, dość istotnych elementach prowadzenia wojny. Następnie zebrał on swoją wielką armie i ruszył w kosmos. Generał podróżował po całej galaktyce w poszukiwaniu godnych rywali. Walczył już z Vostroyanami, Valhallanami, Elysjanami i Asgardczykami a nawet zdołał pokonać Potomków Tempestus i niezliczone ilości mniej znanych dowódców. Jego głównym atutami, który wiele razy pozwalał mu pokonać wroga był spryt. Dowiedziawszy się że dowódcy ludzi zawsze planują swoje działania on także postanowił tak robić i wiele razy wyszło mu to na dobre. Obecnie przebywa gdzieś w naszym ukochanym Ultima Segmentum, polując na Kriegan, którzy są jego następnym celem. Generał stoczył już kiedyś walkę z samym Kubrikiem Chenkovem. Oboje dysponowali ogromnymi siłami. Chenkov miał pod sobą ponad trzy miliony ludzi, podczas gdy Generał dysponował ponad dwukrotnie większą siłą. Oboje zarzucali się falami swoich podwładnych i ostrzeliwali na wzajem tysiącami pocisków artyleryjskich. W rezultacie prowadzenia takich działań doszło do chyba najbardziej absurdalnej sytuacji jaka kiedykolwiek miała miejsce w czasie prowadzenia działań wojennych. Dowódcom w pewnej chwili zabrakło żołnierzy. Oboje chcieli nadal walczyć, lecz żaden nie miał już czym atakować. W ogromnym gniewie Generał osobiście poprowadził atak wraz z garstką ocalałych orków, którzy normalnie powinni operować działami. Kubrik nie zdążył się w porę zorientować co się dzieje i musiał ratować się ucieczką. Bardzo to rozgniewało Generała, który znów musiał potem szukać innych Valhallan do walki. Ale ogromne straty mu się opłaciły gdyż na ciałach poległych wyrosła nowa znacznie większa armia orków a porzucone przez Imperium wyposażenie dało ogromnego kopa machinie wojennej Generała. Chenkov nie został rozstrzelany tylko dlatego że przegrał walkę o mało znaczący Imperialny świat, chociaż udzielono mu poważnej reprymendy za to że nie wycofał się z planety kiedy straty w ludziach osiągnęły 70% stanu osobowego armii. Opis "Oj to jest plan, suchać mie bo wam obije morde! Wy idźta naprzód i straszyta człekusiów a wy na biegnijta na lewo i ich rozwalta. A ty szefie? A ja z wetami pójde za wami. Idźta moje mjenso! Czas na bitke! Waaaagh!" - Plan ataku Generała. Generał jak na orka cechuje się dość dużym sprytem. Dobrze wie że bieg na pałę armią prosto pod lufy karabinów to nie zawsze najlepszy sposób na pokonanie wroga. Rozumie czym jest taktyka i stara się stosować jej elementy z różnym skutkiem. Przez fakt że często długo zastanawia się nad tym jak należy poprowadzić atak, bywa uznawany za tchórza. Zwykle ci którzy tak uważają giną podczas ataku a jeśli uda im się przeżyć to łupy jakie otrzymują sprawiają że natychmiast odechciewa im się buntu. Zdarzają się także głupcy, którzy chcą z nim stanąć do walki. Generał jednak dowiedział się od pojmanych gwardzistów że prawdziwy dowódca powinien być świetnym wojownikiem i często trenować swe zdolności. A jako że Generał chce być najlepszym dowódcą w galaktyce trenuje codziennie. Ma specjalnie wyszkolone tarczo-grooty. Są to najszybsze grooty, które są pomalowane niczym tarcza strzelca a herszt trenuje na nich swoje zdolności strzeleckie. Jakie też było jego zdziwienie kiedy podczas innego "przesłuchania" dowiedział się że wcale nie musi zabijać osoby z którą ćwiczy. Znacznie zmniejszyło to śmiertelność umierających wetów, chociaż wcale nie rzadko zdarza się że herszt w swej euforii zabije sparingpartnera. Generał nauczył się też że dowódca powinien dobrze wyglądać, więc stara się jak może wyglądać jak najlepiej. Często czyści swój pancerz i zawsze stara się aby był błyszczący. Jednak to nie pancerz czy uzbrojenie są jego konikiem ale ukochany krwawy płaszcz. Wykonany z ciężkich materiałów gwarantuje nie tylko ochronę, której bestia w zasadzie nie potrzebuje bo nosi pod nim ciężkie blachy, ale przede wszystkim sprawia że ork wygląda bardzo dostojnie. O ile podczas bitwy Generał nie zwraca uwagi na jego stan o tyle kiedy przebywa wśród swoich i ktoś zabrudzi lub (uchowaj Morku) zrobi w nim dziurę, herszt wpada w ogromną wściekłość a los nieszczęśnika jest już przesądzony. Generał ma też cały orszak grootów, które stale go otaczają. Noszą one dość gustowne stroje i są maskotkami herszta. Groot, który zostanie maskotką ma stosunkowo łatwe ale nudne życie. Nie bierze on udziału w walkach a ich zadaniem jest utrzymywać płaszczyk herszta w dobrym stanie. Przez to wiele z nich się buntuje, kończąc jako karma dla paszczunów. Ork ma też jedną dość ciekawą cechę. Lubi się dowiadywać. Często życie zwykłego gwardzisty, który dostał się w orkową niewolę może zostać ocalone, jeśli ten opowie orkowi o zwyczajach swego ludu. Generał nigdy nie wpadł na to że może pytać o rzeczy istotne dla wojny, jak chociażby pytanie o przyszłe plany wroga, a przynajmniej nie ma nikogo kto potwierdzałby, że takie pytania padały z jego ust, jednak bardzo chętnie dowiedziałby się jak najlepiej sprawić żeby jego pancerz błyszczał. Ponadto nie zawsze pojmani ludzie (czy też inne rasy) muszą kończyć jako pożywienie. Często orkowie wykorzystują ich jako niewolników do budowania swoich machin wojennych lub zwykłych służących. Są oni jednak traktowani na równi a często też gorzej niż grooty, więc nie przeżywa ich zbyt wielu. Jednak ci którzy wytrwają do momentu kiedy herszt pokona wroga, mogą zostać ocaleni, gdyż Generał nie buduje żadnego orkowego Imperium. Zamiast tego po prostu gromadzi orków z danego świata i rusza na polowanie zostawiając na nim bardzo nieliczne bandy zielonoskórych. Jak każdy prawdziwy dowódca Generał potrzebuje fury. Pojazdu, który będzie pokazywał kto tu jest szefem wszystkich szefów a także kto ma zawsze racje. Furą Generała jest skradziony w czasie jednej z licznych wojen baneblade. Maszyna ta służy mu za transporter, baterie wielokalibrową (to nie jest błąd) a także polowe centrum dowodzenia. To ostatnie ogranicza się do zamontowanych na pojeździe głośników, przez które ork krzyczy na swoich podwładnych. Maszyna ta przeszła już dziesiątki, jeśli nie setki napraw i widziała więcej wojen niż jakakolwiek inna jednostka bojowa. Przez swoje doświadczenie a także nowych właścicieli, czołg ten już dawno przestał przypominać pierwotną konstrukcję. Aby skutecznie podróżować przez osnowę, jednocześnie bez obawy o rozerwanie na strzępy, przez demony, czy inne "chaosowe dziwadła" Generał zadbał też o swój środek transportu kosmicznego. Okrętem Generała jest odnaleziony na jednej z dzikich planet, wrak Imperialnego okrętu klasy Lunar. Oczywiście poddany licznym naprawą, oraz ulepszeniom, okręt w niczym nie przypomina starej konstrukcji. Uczeni do dziś zastanawiają się jakim cudem orkowie zdołali umieścić ten statek na orbicie. Obecnie jednostka klasy Lunar stanowi jedynie szkielet, dla obudowanej ze wszystkich stron, latającej twierdzy, nafaszerowanej silnikami. Co ciekawe mekowie Generała wpadli na dość upiorny pomysł. Kadłub okrętu, przebudowano, aby zmienić je w ogromny miotacz asteroid, zwany potocznie "głazomiotem". Broń ta nie służy jednak do desantu sił naziemnych, gdyż żaden ork nie przeżywa lądowania, oczywiście minęło mnóstwo czasu nim to odkryto. Działo jest idealne do anihilacji miast i innych celów na planecie, gdyż potężny kosmiczny głaz, rozpędzony do ogromnej prędkości, jest w stanie nawet strzelając z poziomu orbity, zniszczyć całe połacie terenu. Działo jest jednak niecelne, a z amunicją często bywa problem, rzadko jest więc używane w bitwach kosmicznych, jeśli już to na spore grupy okrętów, a nawet wtedy orkowie rzadko trafiają chociaż jeden cel. Okrętowi Generała towarzyszy cała armada mniejszych jednostek, co jest prawdziwym problemem, dla każdego Imperialnego dowódcy. Ciekawostki - Generał wie o istnieniu podziału na płeć, w przypadku wielu gatunków, jednak za żadne skarby, nie jest w stanie zrozumieć owego pojęcia. - Generał nie rozumie pojęcia cywil, jak sam mówi "po co komu chopak co nie umie siem prać". - Chociaż bardzo by chciał, nie ma na wyposażeniu gragantów, jego największą jednostką bojową były stompy. - Pomysł na całego arta o nim, zrodził się w mojej chorej główce kiedy zobaczyłem obrazek, widoczny na początku. Kategoria:Ienstret Kategoria:Orkowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie